Recuerdos de cenizas
by Aragao
Summary: Dices conocer a todos tus amigos, que son solo gente normal y tu eres la única persona que eres especial, tienes deja-vu por que sientes que algo ya has vivido o experimentado a lo largo de tu vida mas no sabes que varias cosas han pasado antes de que tu nacieras, como saber que tus amigos te han protegido por más de 2248 años, que eres una princesa que reencarno como una promesa


Capitulo 1

**La historia oculta.**

Era una noche silenciosa solo se oían grillos donde una chica al parecer se encuentra hospitalizada, refleja la inocencia, dos seres misteriosos que al parecer son alados se acercan hacia ella uno le pone la mano en la frente y dice: "**_necesito que regrese tu energía para que sigas con tu camino ya que te necesitamos en estos momentos... todavía no ha llegado tu hora de partir así que quédate con nosotros que somos tus ángeles guardianes... los que te protegerán de día y de noche, bajo la imagen de tus amigos que siempre se preocupan por ti"_** . Una luz brillante sale de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente dos chicos llegan un de nombre Grahana y otro de nombre Gadian. Llegan donde está su amiga de nombre Karou que es la que los seres alados despertaron; cada uno se sienta a su lado esperando que reaccione ella abre los ojos mientras se sienta los 2 van a abrazarla con fuerza mientras ellos la abrazan ella los muerde en los hombros y lo único que dice: ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Grahana dice: 4 días.

Gadian dice: ¿y ahora que fue lo que invocaste?

Ella dice: a mi perro.

Grahana dice: que no entiendes que cada vez que invocas a un ser espiritual este consume tu energía y por eso terminas aquí.

Gadian dice: hace 2 semanas invocaste el alma de tu tigre, hace una semana invocaste el alma de tu león y hace 4 días fue tu perro, que no aprendes.

Ella poniendo ojos de perro regañado dice: no es mi culpa de ser tan despistada.

Gadian le soba la cabeza pero esta le muerde la mano. En el colegio los tres toman clase de ingles. Karou recuerda un extraño sueño que tuvo mientras estuvo en ese mini-coma les cuenta a Gadian y a Grahana.

Gadian dice: creo que significa que tienes 2 ángeles guardianes que te están cuidando todo el tiempo.

Ella dice: tú crees, disculpen tengo que ir al baño.

Grahana se le queda viendo a Gadian; Grahana dice: creo que empieza a sospechar.

Gadian dice: te recuerdo que ella es una despistada…

En eso se detiene el tiempo para ellos ya que al parecer Deus los ha mandado a llama

Grahana dice: que es lo que se le ofrece.

Deus le dice: es sobre su amiga siempre anda invocando seres espirituales y es muy cansado que ustedes se encarguen de esto.

Gadian dice: ósea que quiere que deje de invocar verdad.

Deus dice: eso era, muy bien regresen.

Regresan de nuevo al mundo Karou se acerca con otro libro de origen extraño. Ellas les muestra una hoja que decía "como invocar a un incubo"

Gadian le dice: eres una pervertida.

Ella dice: ¿por qué?

Gadian dice: Los íncubos son seres que se alimenta de la energía sexual y está bien yo no controlo tu vida sexual pero a ya tu si te quieres embarazar.

Ella dice: eso no pasara por que los súcubo no se embarazan.

Grahana dice: creo q deberías de ver tantas películas.

Gadian dice: te recuerdo que aun siendo diferentes… de hecho yo de ustedes 2 soy lo opuesto no seré un sádico ni un loco maniaco pero es como la ley del equilibrio…

Karou dice: quiero invocarlo se que podre controlarlo.

Los 2 dicen: ¡¿CONTROLARLO?! ¡TU NISIQUIERAS TE CONTROLAS CUANDO VES UN MUFFIN!

Karou dice: si lo hago, trato de comerme las botargas.

Grahana dice: tú lo dice fácil porque tienes esa enfermedad en la cual comas y comas no engordas la enfermedad que toda supermodelo quiere ya que ellas se matan de hambre.

Karou dice: por eso amo esa enfermedad pero que si puedo hacer esa invocación.

Gadian dice: ¿qué es lo que pasa cuando haces una invocación?

Karou dice: me quedo inconsciente o en coma hasta que se recupera mi energía.

Gadian dice: entonces no lo hagas si lo haces, lo tendremos que matar y aremos un pacto de sangre.

Karou dice: los pactos de sangre me están prohibido.

Gadian dice: nomas si lo invocas aremos ese pacto de sangre.

Karou dice: está bien te prometo no hacer esa invocación.

Grahana dice: creo que tenemos que irnos a clases.

Eran las 9 de la noche Grahana le llama a Gadian: oye crees que ella haga esa invocación.

Gadian dice: creo que no lo hará sabes que en ella confiamos mucho.

Grahana dice: ¿sabes cómo matar a los íncubos y súcubos?

Gadian dice: los súcubos se derrotan que beban su propia sangre o los jugos vaginales de una virgen.

Grahana dice: de donde sacaremos eso jugos si son difíciles no conocemos a nadie virgen.

Gadian dice: eso es cierto aunque hay otra forma al ser demonio se puede exorcizar o controlarlo con el Rituale Romanum o las Clavicvlas de Salomon.

Grahana dice: eso funcionaria pero no somos como el arcángel Gabriel ya que él es más sabio que nosotros.

Gadian dice: es cierto continuo los íncubos de maneras distintas para que un incubo desaparezca en necesario ordenarle por su nombre verdadero que se vaya…

Grahana dice: eso vendría siendo más fácil creo.

En otra parte Karou lee el libro sobre la invocación del incubo se pone a preguntarse así misma si lo hará o no ya que si lo hace va a tener que hacer un pacto de sangre. Se queda parte de la noche volteada de cabeza para ver si se le ocurría hacerlo o no era las 3 de la mañana y le andaba ganado las ganas de hacerlo dudando que ocurra

Karou dice: no va a ocurrir de seguro Grahana y Gadian se reirán después de esto y supongo que no me harán el pacto de sangre…

empezó a leerlo "para convocar un incubo se necesita lo siguiente:" "en una hoja de papel pon como quieres que sea ese ser " ella empezó a seguir las instrucciones mas cuando hizo el último paso creyó que se iba a materializar frente a ella mas no es así ya que le dio mucho sueño cuando se acostó en la cama y se cobijo no tardo mucho en dormirse cuando se cerró los ojos. Se visualizo en una habitación donde llegaba un ser alado con el cual se sentía muy atraído con el cual empezó a tener relaciones sexuales.

Al amanecer se sintió rara por lo que soñó cuando se fue a bañar se empezó a sentir sucia; al terminar de bañarse vio que tenía unos chupetones en el cuello se había puesto roja como tomate fue corriendo a su cama para ver si su cama esta "manchada" estaba ella muy asustada no sabía a quién se lo diría si se lo dice a Gadian le va a gritar hasta que se quede afónico si se lo decía a Grahana este le gritara así que decidió no decir nada pero no supo que esa noche marco su sentencia de muerte al momento de convocar al incubo ya que las siguientes noches empezó a tener sueños húmedos que cada vez los sentía tan real tenia moretones, mordeduras, tenia marcas de dedos en su cuerpo.

Ella tenía miedo ya no sabía qué hacer porque ahora ese incubo se materializo en frente de ella con un miembro muy proporcionado ella tomo su teléfono y le aventó una silla al incubo para echarse a correr se le ocurrió llamar a Grahana para decirle: acabo de hacer la estupidez más grande de mi vida.

Grahana dice: no me digas que te emba…

Karou dice: no soy tan pendeja para embarazarme antes de tiempo, pero no, es que invoque al incubo.

Grahana dice: ¡COMO PUDISTES! SI ¡GADIAN SI SE ENTERA TE VA A GRITAR HASTA QUEDARSE AFONICO!

Ella se había caído cuando llego el incubo para quitarle lo pantalones pero algo lo detuvo que lo estrello contra el muro, ella se levanto pero alguien la sujeto del brazo ella se volteo para darle un puñetazo pero fue abrazada con fuerza y se fue corriendo con el que la salvo al detenerse este le agarro de los hombros y le dijo: Karou ¡Porque invocaste a ese incubo! ¡Que no sabes el riesgo que corrías de a ver invocado te pudiste morir! prin… digo ¡¿Karou para que lo hiciste?!

Ella dijo: lo siento muchísimo pero ¿cómo es que llegaste rápido y que ibas a decir…?

Gadian le tapa la boca y le dice: luego te cuento, pero antes hay algo que tengo que hacer.

Gadian saca una espada la cual la moja con un agua envasijada en un recipiente de plata con una cruz.

Karou pregunta: ¿Qué harás con eso?

Le abre la boca para que tome el agua bendita. Ella se lo bebe esta le pregunta: ¿porque me distes eso a beber?

El dijo: para algo que te pase, para ir por ti.

También El, la bebió guardando su vasija, se lanzo con tras el incubo, el cual saco sus alas demoniacas este le dijo: ¿crees que un simple ser humano insignificante me va a poder ganar? Abriéndolas de par en par con las cuales levanto el vuelo para tener una ventaja sacando su brazo como una espada de hueso se lanzo hacia donde estaba Gadian para Asesinarlo pero fue un ataque evadido con la espada

el incubo dice: apenas tu arma le hace el rente a mi brazo derecho del caos.

Volvió a levantar el vuelo para planear su próximo ataque el cual se volvió a dejar a caer en picada dijo: se te olvido que yo soy un ser multidimensional. Antes de volver a ser evadido su ataque se disipo a lo cual Gadian se volteo rápido por instinto para esquivarlo ya que presentía que el ataque aprovecho para cortarles las alas, así poniéndose al mismo nivel donde el incubo saco su cola para atacar aunque lo único que consiguió fue que le arruinara su ropa en un momento de descuido de Gadian por haberle cortado la cola

el incubo le dijo: eres un perfecto imbécil ahora iré tras la sangre de mi invocante para que podamos ser uno mismo.

Gadian no iba a llegar a tiempo, el incubo ya estaba muy cerca de tocar a Karou pero de la nada aparece Grahana sujetándolo del cuello y estrellándolo contra el piso Gadian se alegra de la llegada de Grahana lo cual este le dice: ya había llegado solo esperaba el momento preciso.

El incubo se empieza a levantar pero Gadian le avienta el agua bendita que es como un acido para los demonios,

Gadian dice: Grahana ¿traes las espadas bendecidas?

Grahana afirma con la cabeza este le pasa 4 espadas mientras que el con 3 espadas hacia un triangulo, le clava un espada en la cabeza y grita: ¡GLORIA AL PADRE!

Le clava la 2da espada en la boca del estomago y grita: ¡GLORIA AL HIJO!

Cuando les iba a clavar las otras 2 espadas se acerca a Karou para besarla aunque este la hace beber de su sangre el incubo le sonríe pero Gadian le clava las 2 espadas y grita: ¡GLORIA AL ESPIRITU SANTO!

Este es lanzado al medio de las espadas y antes les dice el incubo: creen que esto ha terminado. No, apenas ha empezado; le he dado de mi sangre a mi invocante para que pelee contra ustedes veamos si tienen el valor…

Grahana dice: ¡ESTILO CELESTIAL, DESTIERRO DEL DEMONIO POR LA SANTA TRINIDAD!

Gadian va donde esta Karou para verla, esta parada con los ojos vacios, su pelo de color negro y corto paso a un rojo vivo y muy largo, de su espalda le salieron alas demoniacas más grandes, su ropa se quemo por completo dejándola desnuda para que a su cuerpo se le pegara una armadura infernal cuando termino su transformación levanto el vuelo sobre ellos Gadian le dijo a Grahana: tu termina de sellar al incubo yo me hare cargo de ella.

Grahana dice: ¿pero tú no tienes alas de guerrero imperial ni siquiera alas de guardián?

Gadian dice: tendrás razón pero… Grahana dice: ¿pero qué?

Gadian dice: mis alas las perdí hace mucho tiempo ¡PERO MI PODER AUN LO TENGO!

de la nada le aparece unas alas doradas y una espada bendecida de plata Gadian dice: bien que comience la pelea.

Infernal-Karou saco una espada demoniaca con la cual dijo: LATIGO DE LLAMAS.

Gadian esquiva el ataque, para que Infernal-Karou lo ataca con la espada en llamas que evadido con la espada de plata ambas armas no pierden su filo por cada choque de espadas uno de los dos recibían un golpe del otro infernal-Karou dice: veo que esta batalla no tendrá un muy buen final.

Gadian dice: Karou te detendré a toda costa para salvarte.

Infernal-Karou dice: me tendrás que matar antes de liberarme de este magnífico poder.

Infernal-Karou cansada decidió ir tras Grahana para atravesarlo con su espada pero Gadian se interpuso siendo atravesado por ella Gadian aprovecha para atravesarla con la espada infernal-Karou regreso a la normalidad, Gadian le dice a Grahana: cuando termines de ese sello cura a Karou y sácale la sangre demoniaca y a mi cúrame cuando termines, búscanos en el tribunal celestial, ¿de acuerdo?

Grahana asiente con la cabeza.

En otra parte Karou se encuentra en un lugar vacio donde no existe nada ella, entiende que se encuentra en el limbo, aunque se pone desesperada se pone a pensar todo lo que ha pasado se pregunta: ¿Por qué Grahana y Gadian les ocultaba un secreto así? En eso ve que llega Gadian desde el cielo él le dice: ¿necesitas que te lleve?

extiende su mano, Ella sonríe la toma y se van pero ella le pregunta: oye ¿desde cuándo inicio todo esto?

Él le contesta: te contare una historia tuya que data hace más de 2248 años… ¿haber por donde empiezo?

todo comenzó en una mañana triste y angustiante tus padres habían fallecidos todos creían que era por una enfermedad mas alguno sospechaban que fue por un veneno que le habían puesto no querías comer no salías de tu habitación los extrañabas no dejabas de llorar un día por estar deprimida saltaste por la ventana de tu habitación queriendo estar con tus padres en eso yo y el te vimos caer y más que nada fuimos a detener tu caída solo estabas inconsciente te llevamos a tu palacio cargándote cuando despertaste preguntaste por que estabas viva según la criada te conto que unos transeúnte te salvaron nos pregunto que por que estabas tan triste, le contamos sobre tu caso ellos dijeron que no había nada que perder ya que incluso que no estén con usted siempre estarán en su corazón así que cada vez te escapabas para buscarnos y que te ayudáramos a superar tu problema cuando decidiste asumir el cargo nos nombraste guardianes personales ya tenias aprox. 16 cuando asumiste el cargo no tardo tu hermana en sentir celos sobre el reino así que decidió entablar una guerra para matarte y que darse con tu reino no hubo muchas bajas por que ya lo veías venir sobreviviste tu, tus guardias, tus campesinos y trabajadores honrados como no logro eliminarte contrato a alguien para enamorarte y en un momento de descuido asesinarte cuando llego al reino nomas lo veías como un cualquier sujeto pero se volvió es conocido en amigos y de ahí se transformo en amor ya llevaban más de un 1 años de novios cuando se te iba a declarar volvió la guerra sin avisarte iban huyendo por un pasillo pero él se detuvo saco un cuchillo y te atravesó huyo de la escena para que no lo asesinaran aun cuando llegamos tarde nomas lloramos tu no decías lo mismo que te dijimos pero antes de fallecer hicimos un pacto con el cual hasta que puedas morir en vejez no podremos descansar solo nuestra mente cambiara empezaremos a recordar parte por parte por medio de sueños nomas lloramos pero más que nada dijiste que te enterráramos junto a tus padres pero meses más tarde tu hermana se suicido porque decía que miraba a un espíritu que le reclamaba su reino que por que la mataste a su esposo el que te traiciono murió también apuñalado más que nada le sacaron los ojos y tenían en la pared un escrito de sangre "tú que eras mis ojos en los cuales me perdía de amor ahora te pago con la misma forma que me siento" y de la nada una pintura de la cual se había aparecido donde era tu padre tu madre y tu sonriendo agarrados de la mano en un prado detrás de ti había dos espadas con la cual marcaba que nunca te dejaremos sola siempre te estarnos cuidando

Gadian dice: en otras palabras tu eres la reencarnación directa de esa princesa, la princesa Karou le blanc de valliere di chabanel L'amore di sognatori. De padre francés y madre italiana, nosotros en ese tiempo venimos siendo tus guardianes personales nosotros te seguimos buscando por distintas épocas variada hasta que te encontramos en esta misma época.

Karou dice: cómo es que pueden vivir tanto tiempo…

él le dice: básicamente solo nacemos en los que heredamos los mismos sueños de nuestros ante-pasados…

ella dice: oooh espera ¿a dónde vamos?

Él le dice: al tribunal celestial.

Ella dice: ¿para qué vamos para haya?

El dice para que vean sobre tu caso haber si podemos convencerlo que solo te castiguen, que no te envié al infierno ahora mismo y que te devuelvan la vida.

Ella dice: ¿es todo eso posible para que no muera todavía?

El dice: aremos todo lo posible… a ya estamos llegando.

Al momento de llegar ve Karou que todo es hermoso tranquilo ella se sentía enamorada de ese lugar pero sabía que habría un juicio para decidir en donde terminara.

Llega a un edificio grande, majestuoso, increíble, cuando entran ven a cientos de personas reunidas en el estrado del medio ve a un hombre de piel morena con ropa blanca que le hacía sentir como una calma al verlo, al presentarse los 2 empieza el juicio. Se ponen todos de pie, deus dice: usted chica de la tierra como se declara ante todos los sucedido.

Ella baja la cabeza y dice: culpable.

Deus dice: y tu Gadian ¿cómo te declaras?

Gadian dice: también me declaro culpable.

Un ángel dice: están siendo culpados por invocación de seres que se han encontrado muerto y la invocación de un demonio más los cargos de auto sacrificio, haber sacado a alguien del limbo, existe alguna razón de haberlo hecho.

Karou dice: yo lo hice por que no creía en las invocaciones de muertos, el del incubo lo acepto si lo hice pero no creí que era cierto.

Gadian dice: lo del auto sacrificio lo hice para salvar a mi mejor amiga y si la saque del limbo es porque no la quería que pasara la eternidad en un lugar vacio y sola ella no pertenece a ese lugar.

Deus dice: ¿sabes cuál es el castigo verdad?

Gadian dice: por mala suerte sí.

Deus dice: y tu joven humana tu castigo será estar inconsciente 4 semanas.

Ella dice: descuide no tengo problemas.

Deus dice: en una semana tienes exámenes.

Ella dice: por favor no quiero reprobar.

Deus dice: lo siento mí decisión ya fue tomada pero mientras recorre este paraíso mientras esperas que pasen las 4 semanas.

Karou se sale para afuera a ver el lugar, en eso ve a Gadian sentado sobre una cama de clavos con una montaña sobre sus piernas mientras habla con Grahana, en eso da una sonrisa amarga va y le pregunta: ¿acaso este es el castigo?

Grahana dice: la otra vez fue con una cama de clavos en llamas.

Gadian dice: Lo bueno que no mueres aquí.

Grahana dice: haber Karou ¿que aprendimos el día de hoy?

Karou dice: que jamás invoque a otro incubo ni súcubo porque moriré de nuevo y estaré en el limbo

4 semanas después Karou y Gadian están llorando por haber reprobado Grahana dice: cálmense podrán venir en vacaciones.

Los 2 lo miran con una mirada asesina. Grahana es castigado con una cama de clavos, sobre sus piernas le pusieron ladrillo de concreto, lo amarraron y le pusieron el canal del congreso.

En otra parte del mundo (en el infierno para ser más específico) Sofía la hermana de la primera Karou existente dice: vaya, vaya, vaya, veo que mi querida hermana ah vuelto a encontrar a sus guardias personales, tu alegría no durara mucho tiempo porque mi reinado está a punto de llegar.

si les gusto la historia díganmelo

prohibido usar la historia para fines maleficos... y / o dominar el mundo


End file.
